Ishrakan
Ishrakan is a historical and political region of Eras, being the south-eastern-most region on the continent of Eras. It represents approximately one-sixth of the total land mass of Eras, and an estimated to have one-quarter of the documented continental population. Ishrakan is traditionally defined as the land of Eras south of the equator and east of 50°E, and derives its name from the Asteri word for east, and is a diverse region home to some twelve to fifteen indigenous people groups plus many other immigrants from around the globe. Etymology Ishrakan is derived from the Asteri word for "eastern lands", where Ishrak means "east". The term appears to originate from the peak days of the Ptican-Eulosian civilisation era, around 2,500 BP when cross-sea trade was at its peak. Trade ships were abundant in the seas from Morangal, and even further west, to Utania. Asteri trade scribes began referring to the eastern-most lands of the then-"world", that included the Utani kingdoms to the west and the Neferi Empire on the east, as, simply, the "eastern lands" a term which eventually became "Ishrakan". The word came to be used by all peoples in the region as the term for the eastern lands of Eras. The word was then adopted by the Armatirian Kingdom when referring to the Guwimithian Empire's mainland territories. In quiet rebellion against Guwimithian occupation, the peoples of that same mainland refused to use the Guwimithian derogatory name for their lands - the Guwimithian "Dependencies" - and chose to adopt the term "Ishrakan" as the collective term for the mainland. After the Guwimithian Empire's collapse, the word has again been adopted to refer to the entire south-eastern lands of Eras, including the countries of Begral, Utania, the DSSB and Rovens, as well as eastern Armatirion. Ishrakan might include the island of Guwimith, but, for political reasons, none of the mainland Ishrakan peoples would include the islanders within the term's umbrella. History .. .. More to come Geography .. .. More to come Topology More to come Geology and resources More to come Climate More to come Nations Nations of Ishrakan include: * Armatirion * Begral * The DSSB * Rovens * Utania There is a separatist region of Rovens known as The Pataki Peoples State that claims some international recognition, but is regarded as a rebel region of the Rovenian state. Negotiations to reincorporate the Pataki region into Rovens under a strong form of autonomy have been ongoing since the nation's founding in 301ap. Demographics There is an estimated 250 million people living in the Ishrakan region, including the following estimates: * 70 million in Utania, * 80 million in the DSSB, * 25 million in Rovens, * 30 million in Begral, * 22 million in Guwimith, and * 40 million in eastern Armatirion below the equator .. .. More to come Ethnic groups There is a wide variety of people groups making-up the population of Ishrakan, from major populations, to quite small indigenous ethnicities. The indigenous peoples include: * The Utani (including Utani from the Gvonj region), * The Tarqvit of the DSSB, * The Neferi of the south-west corner of Ishrakan, both the DSSB and Armatirion, * The Pataki of Western Rovens, * The Kpothan of eastern Rovens, * The Aed people of western Begral, * The Menn people of western Begral, * The Ngee of north-eastern Begral, * The Ralay of north-eastern Begral, * The Tsfen of north-eastern Begral, * The Myesh of north-eastern Begral, and * Ailati Valley peoples, and majority peoples of the Marxcity and Lavelle region, commonly recognised today as just Armatirians. Those peoples of disputed indigenous status include: * The Narod of the DSSB, who immigrated to the region around a thousand ears ago, * The Guwimithians of their island, of eastern Rovens, and the mainland diaspora, who immigrated around six or seven hundred years ago, and * The Guidarma of the Haavelt or Guidarman region of Rovens, originally a Westrian people, who arrived around seven to five hundred years ago and founded the trade port of Haastadt under the protection of the Kpothan kingdoms. Those peoples with non-indigenous status, who mostly immigrated to Ishrakan during the Guwimithian Empire's rule of the region over the past three hundred years, include: * The significant Westrian population descended from founders of Lochboer, capital of the DSSB, * The Meritean peoples of Lochboer, as well as scattered minorities in Utania and the rest of the DSSB, and * The Ingallish of Rovens, Utania and the DSSB. There are other significant non-indigenous populations of Chungese, Armatirian, Somerish and Lendian origin spread throughout Ishrakan, mostly along Utania and the DSSB's east coasts, and the Guidarman region of Rovens. Languages More to come Religions More to come Economy .. .. More to come